


Buckley Begins

by Irrelevant86



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Abuse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Neglect, Pre-Canon, evntual lead in to canon, the Buckley parents are horrible people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelevant86/pseuds/Irrelevant86
Summary: Buck's life before he became a firefighter and joined the 118.
Kudos: 36





	Buckley Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 9-1-1 or any of it’s characters. I’m only borrowing them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to both the story and Buck's and Maddie's parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I’m using John Hamm as a face claim for Buck’s dad, and Denise Richards as a face claim for Buck’s mom.

_~(^.^)~_

**_Buckley Begins_ **

_Chapter One: The Buckley parents_

_~(^.^)~_

Mark Buckley was born to Jacob and Taylor Buckley. Both his parents were born and raised in London. His father, at the age of 25, started up his own company. ‘Buckley security’ became the company to go to when you needed a home security system, or if you needed a body guard. The company flourished and Jacob Buckley became a very rich man. But he never let the money or success go to his head, he stayed the same kind gentle man he’d always been. He met his wife several years after starting his company and within three years of being married they had Mark. He was an only child, and he preferred it that way.

While Taylor spoiled Mark, Jacob tried to teach him that if you wanted to be successful in life you had to work hard and be independent. When Mark was 16 his father branched the company out into America, and the family of three moved to Pennsylvania. Mark spent the rest of his teenage years living in America. He planned on working at his father’s company right after graduating high school. But his father told him that he wanted him to go to college and work a job not related to the family business for at least ten years before he would let him join the company.

He believed it would teach his son responsibility and how to stand on his own without his father’s help. So Mark went to college for business finance, and eventually decided to join the army. He stayed in the army for 15 years and by the time he retired he’d reached the rank of ‘Command Sergeant Major’. After retiring from the Army he started working at Buckley security. It was there that he met his wife to be, Joanna Parkes.

Joanna was born to James and Carol Parkes. She lived her whole life in Pennsylvania. Her dad had been in the navy for twenty five years. After he left the navy he started working as an electrician. Her mom had been a stay at home wife and author. Her mom had written dozens of children’s books. That coupled with the money James made, ensured they lived a somewhat comfortable life. After graduating high school Joanna went to college to get a degree in business finance, just like Mark. While working on her degree she applied for an entry level job as a secretary in Buckley security. And then a few years later Mark finally came to work for his father’s company.

They dated for two years before Mark asked her to marry him. And by their second year being married they had their first kid, Maddison Buckley. They were a relatively happy family. For the most part they were just like any other rich family. Mark spoiled his daughter and wife, Maddie always got good grades in school, and Joanna was the perfect working mom. But Mark’s time in the army had left a scar on him. He would dream of his time in the army, and he had an incessant need for everything to be absolutely perfect.

And to him he had the perfect life. The perfect wife, the perfect daughter, the perfect job, the perfect house in the states and an amazing vacation house in London which they stayed in every summer. He couldn’t ask for more. And then shortly after Maddie turned 10 Joanna found out she was pregnant. The two argued for weeks after finding out. Neither wanted another child, they felt their family was perfect as is.

But they refused to suffer the indignity and shame, as they saw it, of getting an abortion. And despite not wanting the child they refused to give him up for adoption, because Mark believed that if they did people would think him incapable of taking care of his family. And to Mark, his public image was everything. So nine months later they brought Evan Buckley home.

Maddie was overjoyed to have a little brother, and from the moment she first saw him she loved him. Her parents on the other hand despised him. They refused to have anything to do with him, which meant Maddie was left to take care of him. Not that she really minded, she loved her little brother more than she could imagine. She fed him, bathed him, and told him bed time stories every night. And as he got older she would tell him stories of the grandparents he would never get to know.

Honestly Maddie was highly annoyed with her parents for ignoring her baby brother, which caused a rift in her relationship with them. The only time they ever did pay any attention to him, was when he did something they saw as wrong, and in their eyes Evan couldn’t do anything right. All they ever did was yell at him and punish him. Their favorite punishment was to lock him in his room and leave him there by himself all night long. The longer this went on, the more Maddie pulled away from her parents. She just couldn’t understand how they could be so cold to Evan. It’s something that she would never understand.

And as Evan got older, their parents distain for him only grew…

_~(^.^)~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN1: This first chapter kind of kicked my ass. I had originally planned to have it posted on Thanksgiving, but it just would not work with me! Especially the end of the chapter, I just couldn’t figure out how to end it. And yeah it’s kind of short, but it’s only an introduction to the story and Buck’s parents. Next chapter; ‘Thanksgiving at the Buckley’s’.  
> AN2: So I’ve never been in the Army, or any military branch before, so I don’t really know how long it takes to reach a certain rank. I tried googling how long it would take to reach each rank, but I couldn’t really find anything other than what army ranks there are. So I’m not really 100% sure if it is realistic for Buck’s dad to be able to reach the rank of Command Sergeant Major within 15 years. If anyone else reading knows comment and let me know please, I want this to be as realistic as possible!


End file.
